Tête de linotte et coeur volé
by Syulang
Summary: Cette lettre est pour lui... Sirius en est sûr maintenant, et va tout lui dévoiler !


**Coucou tout le monde !**

Alors ceci n'est pas mon premier essai en écriture, uniquement le premier à être publié !

C'est un grand moment pour moi, depuis tout ce temps

Voici donc tout simplement un petit OS sur nos deux Maraudeurs d'amoûûr que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire tout à l'heure.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.**

**Auteur:** Bah moi lol

**Disclaimer:** tout à cette formidable dame qu'est J.K. Rowling, malgré que je me serai bien accaparée quelques uns de ces personnages XD

**Rating:** K+ pour relation homosexuelle implicite

_J'ai décidé de te dire ça aujourd'hui…_

_Oui, j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains !_

_Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas demain ou hier ?_

_Dans une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ?_

_Le moment était tout simplement venu…_

_Cette situation m'embrouille, me brûle…_

_Elle me consume un peu plus chaque jour._

_Une souffrance sans pareille…_

_Il faut te le dire, je te le dois…_

_Crois-moi bien que ce n'est pas évident pour moi._

_J'ai cette appréhension, cette peur qui me tiraille le ventre._

_Pff, à m'entendre je parlerai presque d'un immense sacrifice._

_Mais qu'importe…_

_Je suis conscient de ce que je mets en jeu et de ce que je suis prêt à gagner._

_De ce que je suis prêt à faire pour que rien ne tourne mal._

_Ce 25 décembre, c'est comme si je te voyais pour la première fois._

_C'est ce jour là que ma vie a définitivement changé._

_Un ange qui l'a éclairée !_

_Je me suis remis en question._

_Je m'en suis posé beaucoup._

_Et tu m'as attiré comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait auparavant, depuis notre toute première rencontre ce 1__er__ septembre 1971._

_J'ai tant de choses à te dire, tant de sentiments qui m'emportent…_

_Et je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots._

_Oui c'est ridicule, je sais… Mais c'est comme ça…._

_Cette attraction ne t'ai pas étrangère non plus, tu me l'as clairement dit…_

_Et j'ai su à la fois t'ouvrir mon cœur et te poser des réserves…_

_La réflexion est bonne à prendre…_

_Et dans ce cas, indispensable…_

_Car tu le sais, je ne veux pas me tromper…._

_J'ai peur !_

_Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens, de ce que je suis, de ce que je deviens…_

_Mais j'ai tout simplement peur pour toi !_

_J'ai peur du mal que je pourrais te faire._

_Le cœur humain est parfois si cruel…._

_Je ne veux pas être cette personne !_

_Cette personne qui pourrait s'apercevoir dans quelques années qu'elle s'est trompée…_

_Cette personne qui aura commis cette erreur de te donner cette chose si importante et de te la reprendre ensuite…_

_Cette personne qui te fera souffrir…_

_Mais comment lutter ?_

_Maintenant je ne peux plus me taire !_

_Je dois te dire tout ça !_

_Tu me hantes !_

_Chaque jour qui passe, à chaque seconde de mon existence, je pense à toi…_

_Je m'inquiète quand je ne te vois pas, ne te parle pas…_

_Cette absence m'est insupportable et m'écrase complètement._

_Nous sommes un peu identiques tous les deux._

_Si proches et à la fois si différents…_

_Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve._

_Il est si dur de croire en un avenir, en ces jours sombres._

_Tout ce que je sais, au moment où je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que je veux avoir la chance de nous construire quelque chose, à toi et moi._

_Toi, celui qui illumine mes jours, les uns après les autres._

_Toi…_

_La moitié d'un corps…_

_La moitié d'un cœur…_

_La moitié d'une âme…_

_Ma moitié._

_Je suis sentimental ?_

_J'assume !_

_Parce que je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps !_

_Je ne veux pas te perdre, et tu ne me perdras pas !_

_J'ai toujours été pleinement sincère avec toi, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché._

_Je tiens tant à toi…_

_C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, j'accepte enfin de te dire tout simplement :_

_Je t'aime._

Sirius acheva paisiblement sa lettre sur ces simples mots.

Ces mots qui ne sortaient pas.

Ces mots qu'il avait peur d'apposer.

Mais aujourd'hui il était près, malgré tous les risques que cette relation allait encourir.

Le jeune homme posa sa plume et sortit calmement de la Salle sur Demande, pour se diriger d'un pas assuré vers la volière.

C'était peut être lâche de lui avouer tout ça dans une lettre.

Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse sans plus attendre.

Il comprendrait et ils pourraient ensuite en discuter sereinement tous les deux, face à face.

Remus…

L'homme qu'il aimait…

Sirius était prêt à ériger un monde.

Pour lui…

Pour Remus…

Pour eux et leur amour…

**Le mot de la fin:** il y en a pas


End file.
